For Good
by HoldxOn
Summary: Tori gets the opportunity of a lifetime. But when it means leaving Hollywood Arts for good will she follow through? Who's relationships change? Who's effected the most? Rated T for language. Beri is in this. slight Bade
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Tori stood at the exit to the school. She glanced around the hall. It was empty. As it should be with kids in class. She glanced at each of her friend's lockers. Andre's with the piano you had to play to open it, Cat's with pink furry stuff all over it, a few pictures of cupcakes along too, Robbie's, with baby bottle covers on it that reminded him of "a happier time" as he said once, Jade's the black locker that still creep Tori out slightly, Beck's the one with a clear wrap on it "cause I don't have anything to hide. So does my locker.". The now blank gray locker which was her old one. It used to have décor too. A black background with little stars and the words "Make It Shine" on the bottom that glowed with the push of a button.

Tori sighed and looked at the stairs and remembered the small conversations that had taken place there. She glanced towards Beck locker where she remembered trying to talk him into telling her about "The Bird Scene". Where she hugged him when he was re-hired after getting fired. So many memories in one small area. Now she'd have those memories for a lifetime. And she needed them.

Tori Vega was going to New York City. She had been found by a Broadway Scout who had hired her to be a full time star in each Broadway that came to New York. She'd leave Hollywood Arts, her home, and her friends who had become like family. Even Jade had grown close to Tori.

"Goodbye everyone." Tori whispered. She walked through the front doors of Hollywood Arts the last time. Tori Vega was never any good at saying goodbyes.

* * *

><p>Beck glanced at the clock again as they sat in their acting class while Sikowitz talked. He knew that if Tori hadn't left the school yet, she'd be leaving soon. Leaving a hole in the little family they had all created out of their friends. Everyone was quieter then normal, sadder too. Even Sikowitz, the lively acting teacher was quieter, calmer, and had seemed sadder too.<p>

"Well I think its time for a drive by acting exercise." Sikowitz said after a moment.

"What kind?" The usual cheerful Cat asked. Today, her tone held no such cheerfulness.

"You guys are-" Sikowitz paused. "I don't know. Just make it up I guess."

Beck glanced at Jade, Andre, Robbie, and Cat. All four stayed in their seats. They just stared blankly at the ground. All four of them, were hurting, just like he was, that their friend was gone.

Jade sighed softly. She kicked her foot against the ground in a silent protest that Tori had to leave. She didn't really like the girl, but in the past months they had become close. They'd talk more at lunch, Jade insulting her like Jade did, but not as much. It was going to be weird not to see her around anymore. Tori was actually really fun to be around, when you got to know her. There were things Jade hated about her, but there was things she was going to miss.

Cat stared at her pink converse shoes. A few tears were blocking her view. She was going to miss Tori more than anything. More than a cupcake even. Tori was a lot of fun! She brought a lot of cool things to Hollywood Arts with her. She had made everyday fun and full of surprises. She was nice to! A great actor and singer too. She sighed and rested her head on Robbie's shoulder and let a few tears fall down her cheek.

Robbie wrapped his free hand around Cat's shoulders and sighed. Tori was awesome. She had come to Hollywood Arts and he had a crush on her but now, he only liked Cat. Tori was just his friend, a friend he was gonna miss. He remembered one time she came into school struggling with her stuff, she was still pretty new too.

"_Can anyone help me?" She asked struggling to get her locker open carrying her things._

"_Sure!" Robbie ditched Rex, dropping him on the floor. He walked over and took the stuff from Tori as Andre walked over and opened her locker. The whole time he didn't take his eyes off the gorgeous brunette in front of him._

Andre glanced at the empty seat beside him. Any normal day, it would've been Tori there, talking with him with excitement. She'd have a smile on her face and a smile in her eyes. She would probably be excited about the play coming up, or excited for Andre for the song he had just written. Probably encouraging him as she did with each one of their friends. Even Jade. Tori didn't care what was going on, she was there for you. Now she'd be a million miles away, all the way in New York. Hollywood Arts wasn't going to be fun without Tori.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Before The Storm**

"Guys!" Tori came up to the table at lunch, a smile enlightened her entire face.

"What's up Tor?" Andre looked at her curious. He smiled in spite of himself. Tori's smile was contagious.

"Guess!" Tori's smile grew and covered almost her whole face. The excitement obvious in her voice.

"An alpaca is in the school eating purple cupcakes?" Cat squealed.

"No. Better." Tori was getting antsy. Her smile growing up to her eyes. Her eyes shone with excitement.

"What's that supposed to mean!" The little red head yelled at Tori.

Tori laughed lightly. "Cat it's not a bad thing. An alpaca eating purple cupcakes would be pretty awesome."

Beck watched Tori and smiled. She was so sweet trying to relax Cat.

"Oh. Okay!" Cat smiled, the moment forgotten.

"What is it Tori?" Beck smiled. He watched the beauty as she turned to face him.

"You're not guessing!" She teased playfully. In her eyes along with the excitement she had a playful glint in them.

"Just tell us Vega before I smash my pizza into your shirt." Jade snapped. She wasn't in the mood for a guessing game.

"Now Jade what did we talk about your bad attitude?" Tori smirked playfully. She scolded Jade playfully.

Jade stood grabbing her pizza.

"Whoa, whoa. Jade calm down. She's just teasing." Beck quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled Jade back down beside him. "Do I need to put you in a timeout?"

"Beck." Jade shot him a warning look.

"Come on Tori tell us!" Rex Powers. A puppet piped up from Robbie's lap.

Tori smiled, "you know the play Andre's writing the music for?"

"Like he does every play?" Robbie asked.

"Yes, but the one that's coming up? Like super soon?" The excitement grew in her tone.

"Like oh my goodness guys I'm gonna flirt instead of telling you!" Jade mimicked in a high pitched southern accent. She threw in a hair flip for extra measure.

"Thanks." Tori shot her a quick glare. She looked at everyone and instantly smiled, "well I auditioned and got the lead! And guess what else?"

"It's a purple unicorn!" Cat exclaimed.

"No. There's going to be a scout coming!" Tori grinned and waited patiently for it to sink in.

Jade did a spit take with her water, the water going to Cat. "A scout? From where?"

Andre stared at Tori in shock. His brown eyes "as big as saucers" as the phrase would go. "Are you serious?"

Robbie's jaw dropped as he stared at Tori. Rex "pushed" it shut.

Cat looked at everyone. "I don't-OH! OH MY GOD!"

Beck almost dropped his food but instead set it down. He took a moment. Preparing himself. _Don't let her say where I think-_

"Broadway! In New York! He's looking for two actors, or actresses to come to New York with him to work full time! Lane told me when I got the part. He said the scout's already looking at me and thinking about choosing me! So if I do great in the show I get to work on Broadway!" Tori smiled. She looked at everyone. Everyone was silent. They stared at Tori in shock. No one was wanting to say anything.

"What? Guys say something! This is the chance of a lifetime!" Tori's smile was slowly fading into a frown. "Guys?"

Everyone looked at Beck.  
><em>Oh great. I get to be the one to break the news to her<em>. Beck sighed, "Tori, the chance of a lifetime. In New York. You won't be able to see us anymore."

"So! You guys! I make it to Broadway and I have a bigger chance of becoming a singer! This is one of my dreams!" Tori looked heartbroken. Why wouldn't anyone support her!

Andre walked over and hugged her. He forced a smile onto his face. "It's fantastic Tori. We're proud for you. And happy for you."

Cat and Robbie got up to and walked over, both forcing smiles. "Its awesome." Rex piped up from Robbie's arms.

Cat smiled, "better than a purple unicorn. But not cupcakes."

Tori smiled. Now they were supporting her. "Thanks guys."

Jade looked at Beck. He was silent, staring at his food. "Beck?" She said it softly so no one noticed.

Beck got up leaving all his food untouched. He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked toward his car pulling his keys out. As soon as he got to it he got in, and drove away. Tori was leaving them. He wasn't going to support her on that.

Jade sighed and got up. She walked to the circle of friends who were chatting happily. She smirked. "Good for you Vega. You make it, and you put in a good word for all of us."

Tori smiled, "you got it guys." She hugged each of them and then paused at Jade, "give old Tori a hug. C'mon you can do it."

Jade grinned and hugged Tori. She gave her hair a yank as she pulled away. "Oops my bad."

Tori rubbed her head. "Jerk."

Jade smirked playfully. "Hate you to Vega." She walked towards the school doors. It was hard being happy for a friend who was going to leave them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Pokerface**

Beck walked into the auditorium, he knew that Tori would be there, plus he had managed to get a part in the play too. It wasn't much of a part. But it was something. He had begged Lane to give it to him.

Tori was on the stage in the middle of a little group. Her smile was enlightening her whole face. Automatically Beck knew that she was talking to them about the Broadway scout. He sighed. This was going to be hard.

Beck walked over, and as Tori saw him he smiled. She was smiling at him and it was hard not to smile back. "Hey Tor."

Tori smiled, "hey Beck. What are you doing here?"

"Got a part in the play." Beck shrugged. "it's a small one, but they needed it filled."

Tori smiled, "you're good for any part though. You're that good of an actor."

Beck smiled to acknowledge the compliment, "thanks Tor. You're a great actress too. And singer, and dancer, and everything," he laughed.

Tori grinned. "True. I am." She laughed and hugged him. "I'm glad you're in the play too. Andre's in it but only for the music. Cat's doing make-up and Jade and Robbie are doing who knows what."

Beck smiled, "Jade probably sleeping back stage instead of working," they both shared a laugh. "And Robbie doing something that may cause physical injury to himself and or others."

Tori laughed and smiled, "so true."

"Alright guys lets start working!" Lane called. "From the first scene."

Tori smiled, "that's me." She went onstage and went to her place.

Beck walked to the seats and sat a few rows back. He didn't want to be here but if his idea was gonna work, he had to. Quietly he watched as Tori rehearsed with everyone. Her acting still amazed him. Tori was perfect for this school. She was what this school was about. Singing, acting, and her dancing was great too. It upset him too. If she was perfect for the school, why was she leaving them? Was the school not good enough for her? Were the people not good enough?

"Hey pouty." Cat sat by Beck.

Beck looked at the velvet cupcake red haired beauty beside him. "Hey Cat. Why are you here?"

Cat shrugged, "nothing better to do. You okay?"

"Yeah. And no I wasn't pouting." Beck defended.

"You sure looked like you were. What's on your mind?" Innocent little Cat definitely was a good friend.

"Nothing important." Beck lied. He gave her a genuine smile to make her believe it.

"Kay, Kay." She hugged him. "I gotta go. See you tomorrow Beck!" She waved and left.

Beck sighed. This was all too much. Why was this happening? He looked over and saw Tori getting some direction from Lane. Quietly Beck got up and left the auditorium again. He didn't want to be there now.

* * *

><p>Jade sighed as she went into her room. She tossed her bag into the corner as she flopped down on her dark sheets, blankets, and pillows. She didn't want Tori to leave Hollywood Arts. Tori was annoying, but she was a great friend. She had helped her so many times, gotten her out of trouble so many times. She had helped her when Jade wanted to put on her play but had no way to do it because of the school saying it was too dark. And Tori didn't say anything about the morbid-ness of it. She simply helped Jade without too many questions asked.<p>

Jade groaned and buried her head under her pillow. Why did Tori have to be doing this? Why was she leaving them? It wasn't fair!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Why Don't You Kiss Her**

Beck walked into the cafeteria and saw everyone sitting or standing near their normal table. Everyone was begging Tori to tell them about how she felt with the scout coming and the fact she had the best chance out of everyone to be chosen for the part on Broadway.

Silently he walked to an empty table and sat down, he didn't want to go by Tori at that exact moment. He'd rather just sit down and be alone. He sighed resting his elbows on the table and his head on his palms. This was stressful. He couldn't tell Tori about it either, because she'd end up upset. Which he couldn't do to her. She was much to beautiful to be upset and every time she was upset it seemed to him like the whole day was cloudy after that. The sun didn't shine for Beck when Tori Vega was upset.

_You should tell her Beck. _The voice in his head whispered, _tell her how much you want her to stay. Tell her you want to be able to see her everyday. To be able to feel her hugs and see her smile. To look into her gorgeous eyes. Tell her you love her._

Jade walked over and sat next to him. "How are you? Something's wrong huh?"

Beck nodded surprised Jade was concerned. She normally never was. "Yeah."

"Cause of Vega?" Jade smiled lightly seeing his surprise, "you're not the only one Beck. I talked to Andre and Cat. Both of them are upset about this whole thing. They don't want her leaving either."

"Then why are they supporting it?" Beck growled. He shoved his food away, no longer hungry.

"Same reason we are. Vega's our friend Beck. You and I both know at this point seeing her sad cause we weren't supporting her would hurt us too." Jade pointed out as she ate some.

Beck sighed, "you're right." He ran a hand through his hair frustrated, "why does she have to want this?"

"Same reason you'd want something if you were offered a part in a movie." Jade smirked.

Beck growled again. "Shut up Jade!" He got up and walked back into the school ignoring the looks and stares he got. He ignored the sweet sound of Tori calling his name. Because of Tori this whole school was being flipped upside-down. Because of Tori, Jade was on this "same reason" thing starting every sentence. Because of Tori, their friends were torn on what to do. Because of Tori. Because of Tori. Of Tori. _Tori_.

Beck groaned and hit his head on his locker. "Why!" He screamed. He didn't care people were watching. He broke down crying for the first time since he was four. In the middle of school, Beck Oliver was crying.

Jade sighed and looked over at where Tori was. Tori was watching Beck then looked over at Jade. Confusion was in her shrugged and walked over. "He's pretty tired. Didn't get enough sleep is all Vega. What's up?"

"I just wanted to ask him to sit with me." Tori seemed hurt. "Will you?"

Jade looked around the table. On either side of her was Cat and Andre. Then Robbie, Rex, and a bunch of other kids. "The table seems full."

"We'll make room." Tori tried to get Jade to stay.

"Nah. It's obvious with a scout coming you don't have time for some of your friends." Jade shrugged nonchalantly. Quietly she walked away, her head down and hair covering her face. She was grateful for it, because just like Beck, she was crying. Tori gave up on their friends. All cause she was being checked out by a scout. Nothing seemed fair anymore.

_**A/N: Yes the chapters are short. I apologize. I'm having a small writers block which I'm trying to work through by writing small chapters. Please bear with me and understand this. I'll get through the block here soon.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So the block isnt gone yet :/ But I'm going to try writing a chapter. It'll be from Tori's kind of view. It wont be completely, but it will show her reactions. So here it is.**_

**Chapter Five Because Of You**

Tori walked into the auditorium for rehearsal. She was slightly nervous. Today Beck had been giving her the cold shoulder all day. So did Jade. The only ones that hadn't were Robbie, Cat, and Andre. It hurt. All she wanted was her friends. She didn't want to lose them just yet. She didn't even know if the scout was going to choose her and already she was losing them. It hurt. Bad.

She went to a seat and sat down and crossed her legs. Quietly she looked down at her hands that rested in her lap as she thought of what else could've gone wrong. If there was something she could've done to fix things. All she could think of was it was her fault. She should've never mentioned anything. When she looked up again she saw him. Walking towards Lane, a stern look on his face. His lips were set in a straight line. Something was wrong.

Quietly and quickly she tried to go where she could hear what was going on.

"Lane, I'm sorry but I can't do the play." She heard his beautiful voice say.

"Why not?" Lane was concerned. Which was normal. For him.

"I just can't. I'm sorry." He turned and started walking back the way he came. He met Tori's gaze and she could see the tears in Beck's eyes. She saw him blink and look down quickly. But it didn't hide the tear that had escaped and was slowly falling down his cheek as he left.

Tori felt a not in her stomach. She wanted to cry herself. Her throat felt like it was clenching and she could already feel tears trying to force their way forward to the spot light. She had hurt Beck. There was no denying that. Because of her, Beck was truly hurt.

_**A/N: I am so sorry its been short. I cant get through this writers block. :/ Hopefully I can brain storm out some ideas! Until then, enjoy this extremely short chapter :/.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:So I still have a serious writer's block :/ But I do have a small game for you guys. After the number of each chapter I have had a song title. If you can guess which artist sang the song I'll dedicate a chapter to you. Just say one(if not all) I will choose the winner. This will continue until the story is over. : ) have fun! And I'll work through this block as soon as I can! (Oh! Chapter One doesn't have a song.)**_

**Chapter Six Sorry**

Tori looked at Beck and slowly walked over unsure if he was going to just walk away. She had to try to talk to him. "Beck."

Beck shut his locker and stood. He looked at Tori. She could've sworn there was anger in his eyes and voice. "What?" A little colder and his words would've frozen and fallen to the ground and break.

"What's going on? Why have you and Jade been avoiding me? Why did you quit the play?" Tori quickly asked. She probably wouldn't have another chance after this.

"I just did Tori." Beck looked away from her. He couldn't even look at her.

"But why? Its not fair. And that's only answering one question." Tori moved to his line of vision. _What is going on Beck? C'mon tell me. _

"It's not fair to us to watch our best friend practice to get a chance to leave us!" Beck finally yelled. "That's why Jade and I have avoided you Tori! You're so self-centered all you care about is going to Broadway. You don't even care about the fact all of us are here!"

"Yes I do Beck! I do care!" Tori yelled back. Tears were wanting to fall but she couldn't let them. She had to be strong.

"Really?" He scoffed, that hurt. "You have a funny way of showing it!"

"But-"

"No Tori! You don't care! Your off in Tori Land, where everything is about you! You have been like that since you came here!" Beck yelled.

"Are you sure your not Jade?" Tori snapped.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure. I'm also sure that you don't care that Jade doesn't want to be around you cause she thought of you as a friend and now with you getting a chance to go to Broadway and leave us, she doesn't want you to go. Think about that if you have time in Tori Land. And get used to how I am Tori. The truth hurts." Beck spat his words viciously and harshly at Tori before he turned and left.

When he left tears fell down Tori's face silently. "I'm sorry Beck."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven Cold As Stone**

Tori laid on the couch hanging her head off the edge, her legs in the air over the back of the couch. "Andre," she turned her head towards her piano playing friend.

"Yeah Tor?" Andre looked at the upside-down Tori, trying to suppress the laugh at how her hair was.

"Am I, selfish?" Tori looked at the wall in front of her and sighed. "Like do I act like everything's about me?"

"Not really. Why?" Andre looked at Tori confusion and questions on his face.

"Just wondering." She hadn't let anyone know about the fight between her and Beck. She figured the rumors would spread soon enough. It made her want to be chosen by the scout so she wouldn't have to deal with it anymore.

"You sure? You've been pretty quiet lately." Andre watched as she sat up and turned crossing her legs in front of her.

Tori nodded. "Yeah. I guess I'm just stressed about this whole scout thing."

"Well you'll do great Tori. You always do." Andre smiled to her.

Tori gave a small smile. "Thanks Andre. You're a good friend." She reached up to hug him when he walked over.

Andre smiled. "You are too Tor."

* * *

><p>Beck sat in his RV listening to the rain pitter patter on the roof. He tried focusing on the book he read for English. When he realized he had read the same sentence four times and still didn't comprehend, he gave up. Setting the book beside him he knew it was useless trying to read while thinking of Tori.<p>

The beautiful girl who he found marvelous and amazing. But who had made his heart hurt because she was gladly leaving them. It hadn't been decided yet, but he knew, if the opportunity came up, and he knew it would because she was just all around amazing, she would take the chance and go. He knew she loved acting and loved the chance to get better.

Beck sighed and got up. He walked over to his computer and logged in. Maybe someone was on he could talk to.

_Pink-Velvet-Cupcakes: Hey Beck!_

Cat. Of course she would be the only one on.

_Mysterious-B: Hey Cat._

He sat back and watched the cursor blink while he waited for Cat to respond.

_Pink-Velvet-Cupcakes: I heard about what happened with you and Tori._

Beck sighed. _Figures. _He knew people would hear about it sooner or later.

_Pink-Velvet-Cupcakes: You don't mean it do you?_

_Mysterious-B: No I don't._

_Pink-Velvet-Cupcakes: Then why'd you say it?_

_Mysterious-B: Because I love her (Deleted)_

Beck sighed. He couldn't tell Cat he loved Tori. She'd tell Jade. And although he trusted Cat, she did have a tendency to accidentally say things that weren't meant to be said.

_Mysterious-B: I don't want her to leave._

_Pink-Velvet-Cupcakes: We all don't. It's going to be okay. I know you have more feelings for Tori than just friend, but trust me, it'll be okay. She can come visit, and she's always going to call at least._

_Mysterious-B: Unless she gets too busy._

_Mysterious-B: Bye Cat._

_Pink-Velvet-Cupcakes: Wait! Beck think about it at least? Tori loves you. But she doesn't want to ruin things with you and Jade. Your opinion to her matters the most! (You're message has been sent to this person as a e-mail next time they log in)_

But Beck had still seen it. He sighed and turned off the computer and leaned back. _I don't want her to go! _He looked out the window. Even with his feelings, he felt numb. He watched a raindrop dribble down and sighed. Tori was going to leave. Whether he liked it or not, and he knew it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight Broken**

Tori closed her eyes as she sat in a chair in the school theater as she waited for rehearsal on her scene. She listened to the kids that were rehearsing their scenes while she tried to relax. Everything Beck had said to her swarmed her brain willing her to cry. It took all Tori had to hold the tears back.

Cat sat next to her friend. "Hey Tori."

Inwardly Tori groaned, the cheerful pink headed friend was one friend Tori couldn't deal with. Not after how hurt she still was from Beck. "Hi Cat."

"So I heard about everything with Beck." Cat stated innocently.

Tori felt a stab of pain and she looked down at her feet. Tears blurred her vision. _She didn't mean anything by it. She was just wanting to help. _Tori thought trying to not cry.

"Tori?" Cat put a hand on her friend's arm. She saw a tear fall down Tori's face and hugged her. "Tori I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything-"

"No, Cat its okay." Tori wiped her eyes and looked at her sweet friend who sat next to her, worry in her eyes. _Probably my only friend now. Not counting Andre. _"It just, hurts. A lot."

"I'm sorry Tori. What Beck did was, bad." Cat hugged Tori again wishing she could take back what she had said.

Tori shrugged. "I deserved it." _I really did. But now I need to get that scout so I can get out of here. I need to get away from Beck before it hurts more and I tell him-_

"Tori, come on up. We'll rehearse a few of your scenes." Tori's thoughts were interrupted, gratefully, and she ran onto the stage hoping rehearsing would get rid of the pain.

Tori glanced at Cat and gave her a thumbs up to help her friend not feel so bad.

Cat gave her a thumbs up back and went to Robbie and Andre to watch the rest of rehearsal.

* * *

><p>Beck walked to Jade's house. He didn't feel like driving and thought the walk would help him feel numb to the pain he felt. It hurt him knowing that his words didn't help Tori realize he wanted her to stay. It hurt when he replayed the scene in his mind and saw how hurt Tori's face showed. It hurt thinking he hurt the beautiful girl he was in love with.<p>

But he had to forget about it. Jade was his girlfriend and it wouldn't be fair to her if all he could think about was Tori. He had to love Jade with all he had now. If he did, it could help him forget about Tori, little by little.

"Beck." He looked up at the sound of his name and saw Jade walking to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Beck wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her back. He knew Tori leaving was taking a toll on Jade. He knew not only was he hurting Jade by loving Tori, but Tori was hurting her by leaving. By not caring how much Jade valued the small friendship that was finally starting.

"Why does she have to do this? Why can't she just stay here?" Jade looked up at Beck and Beck saw the tears in her eyes.

"I don't know Jade. I want her to stay too." Beck whispered. He held Jade close and sighed. He wished he could go back in time and tell Tori that he never wanted her to leave.

_Why are you doing this to us Tor? We need you to stay. Please Tori._ Beck knew begging in his mind wouldn't stop Tori, but it was all he could do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine No Way Out**

Tori stood behind the curtain carefully peeking into the audience. She saw the scout sitting front row. Her heart leapt into her throat and began pounding with anxiety. She scanned the audience more. She saw Sikowitz, accompanied by Jade. She noticed her parents sitting in the audience a few rows back. Trina was backstage with Cat and Andre. She wasn't surprised that Robbie wasn't in the audience. He was upset with her too.

_Where is he?_ Tori was hoping Beck would show up. _Please Beck. Please come._

"Sometimes things happen for a reason Tori," Andre put a hand on her arm gently noticing her distress. He pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry Tori, whatever happens Cat and I are here for you."

Tori nodded. "Thank you Andre. I appreciate it." She hugged him then gave him a grateful smile. "Let's go finish getting ready." She walked with Andre backstage and finished getting ready with him. The whole time she kept hoping Beck would come.

* * *

><p>Beck drove into the parking lot. He knew he was late for the opening of the play, but he wanted to come late. He knew Tori would be looking in the audience for him. But he wanted to see how well she did and the scout.<p>

He parked his truck and took a deep breath. This was it. Time to go and face the music if Tori was chosen for the scout. He walked through the cars into the school and slipped into the back row of the auditorium and sat in a chair. He looked around and saw the scout. Silently he sent daggers at the back of the man's head. This was the guy who was going to take Tori from them. Without even meeting the guy, Beck hated him entirely.

Beck shook his head and looked at the stage and saw Tori, doing her role flawlessly. She captured the audience with her acting. It was captivating watching her. Without a doubt, Beck knew she'd be chosen by the scout. He wanted to leave, but his feet were planted to the ground. He was stuck there and captivated by Tori himself. He wanted to stay and see when the scout chose her.

* * *

><p>Jade dug her nails into the arm rest. She fought the tears as she watched the play end with the curtain call. Silently she glanced at the scout to see him grinning and clapping enthusiastically when Tori went up for her curtain call. She closed her eyes to hold back the tears. Tori was going to leave them. Right when Jade was starting to warm up to her, she was leaving. Without looking she knew the scout was walking to Tori and the director. Jade heard the words said by each person in the party.<p>

Quickly Jade jumped from her seat and shoved by Sikowitz. She bolted down the aisle and out the door to the parking lot. Silently she broke down crying, at first with quiet sobs then slowly her sobs grew louder and more heart wrenching. _Please let her stay this has to be some kind of sick joke. Please._

* * *

><p>Tori sat on the stage still in shock. Most of everyone left. The cast party was already over by a few hours. Her family had gone home to celebrate Tori getting chosen by the scout. Tori had it all, so why did she feel so empty? She got to go perform at Broadway, so why did she feel torn up? What caused her to hurt this much?<p>

_Beck. He's not here._ Tori sighed. She swung her feet lightly as they dangled over the edge of the stage.

"Hey Tori!" Cat sat next to her friend and hugged her tightly. "Congrats on getting it."

Tori hugged her back. "Thanks Cat. I don't want to leave you guys," she sighed, "but I guess it'll be a way for me to improve."

Cat nodded, her pink hair bobbing. "And we'll all be cheering you on. Remember us little people when you're doing crazy awesome shows."

Tori smiled and hugged her again tighter. "Oh Cat. Thank you for being here through it all."

"What about me Tor?" Andre sat on the other side of Tori.

Tori smiled. "Both of you are awesome. Thank you for being here for me." Even still, it didn't feel complete. Beck wasn't there to compliment her. Jade and Robbie. Both of them had even given up on Tori. Robbie had given up after the fight with Beck and he sided with Beck. Jade gave up with Beck and Beck hadn't been on board since the beginning.

It seemed like there was no way out of hurting anyone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten Without You**

Tori folded her clothes and set them in the box and sighed. She was packing up her room She was excited she had been chosen for the scout but she had a week to say goodbye before flying out to New York.

_A week isn't enough._ Tori sighed as she sat on her bed. As she looked around her room she saw how it had almost been exactly when she first moved in. Her room was slowly being packed into boxes and getting ready to being shipped to New York. With another sigh Tori reached over and grabbed the photo album Cat and Andre had put together and signed for her. The pictures were ones the little group of their friends had taken while she went to Hollywood Arts, including ones of her in shows and performing.

It was hard to believe in one week she wouldn't see her friends on a daily basis anymore. In one week she'd be in New York without the friends who had welcomed them into their circle.

* * *

><p>Beck sat in his truck a few houses down from Tori's and watched her through her bedroom window. It was a very stalker like persona but he really didn't care anymore.<p>

Beck was finally realizing he was in love with the brunette packing her room. He realized he had begun to fall in love with her when she first came to Hollywood Arts. But he wasn't going to tell her any of that.

Tori deserved to be happy after all the hell he put her through. After yelling at her, Beck couldn't bring himself to send her on an emotional roller coaster by suddenly telling her while she was preparing herself to move away that he loved her. He wasn't going to tear her apart from the once in a lifetime opportunity she had earned. He knew being chosen by the scout meant a lot to Tori and the fact he wasn't there for her during the before process it hurt her. He couldn't suddenly tell her how much he loved her. It'd only make things worse and he understood that. He'd have to get over it.

_But I don't want to get over it though._ Beck thought sighing. He couldn't help falling for her and wanted to keep her from leaving. He was torn. In a week he'd lose Tori, but he wanted her to enjoy it even though he never told her. He wanted to keep her here, but he wanted her to go and be happy.

_God you're pathetic. Just let her go. _She deserves better than you. _Sides you have Jade!_ Beck silently yelled at himself.

Beck glanced at Tori's window again and saw her looking at a photo album. It was the one Cat had tried getting him to sign for her.

_"It's a going away present Beck!" Cat had yelled at him. "Just sign it!"_

_"No! She's leaving us Cat! That's not a reason to give her a present! And if she thinks so, then screw her! I'm done with her!" Beck had yelled back. His frustration that the girl he was in love with had taken hold of his words. He wasn't done with her. He just wanted her to stay. Beck began to walk away but Cat's words made him pause for a second. _

_"Damn it Beck!" Cat had yelled completely surprising him, "just admit you love her already!"_

Beck sighed resting his head on the top of the steering wheel careful not to bump the horn. Cat was right. He should just admit his love for her.

_What about Jade?_ The annoying voice popped up in his head.

"I don't know." Beck sat up sighing. "I just don't know anymore." He turned the key in the starter and glanced at Tori once more before shifting his truck into gear and driving home.

_I guess I just have to keep going on without you Tor._

_**AN: Okay so I'm having a serious block lately. :/ But I'm trying to work through it. As soon as I have I promise the chapter will be longer. I just wanted to help get a new chapter out for you guys. Also I know everyone seems OOC but when you're stressed over a friend leaving, you kind of end up changing a little. Everyone is changing as they're stressed about Tori so please don't hate on me for that!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven Battlefield**

Tori walked to Beck's locker nervous. She didn't know if he would talk to her or even acknowledge her. She had already talked to Robbie and made things better with him and Jade. Now she had to talk to Beck. She wanted to leave Hollywood Arts knowing her friends wouldn't be mad at her. Or knowing she still had friends there.

"Hi Beck." Tori spoke up quietly. She waited as he turned to her.

"What?" Beck's tone was cold and his stare was hardening.

"Um, I just wanted to talk and say I'm sorry. I'm leaving in two days and I don't want to leave with us upset at each other." Tori almost whispered. She was scared he would yell again.

"There's nothing to talk about." Beck slammed his locker shut. "Good luck in New York." He turned and walked away from her.

"Beck! Come on! I'm sorry! I want to go, but I don't want to leave you guys!" Tori yelled after him.

"Well I can tell! That's why you're leaving in two days huh?" Beck snapped. He turned and looked at her again.

"Beck, this school is about us getting opportunities like this! If you had stayed in the play, maybe the scout would've chosen you too! But you quit. Maybe that's what you're good at. Quitting. I mean you quit the play. You quit being my friend. Makes sense." Tori shrugged and sighed. "Beck, I'm sorry. I want to stay here, but this is the opportunity of a life time! If I don't take this, I may never get the chance again."

Beck stayed silent staring at her for a moment. "You're right Tori. I'm good at quitting. I quit at caring. I quit caring where you go and what you do. I'm done Tori. Have fun in New York."

"Beck, that's not what I meant." Tori walked to him.

"Sure sounded like it." Beck turned and walked away leaving a stunned and hurt Tori. He was upset and it hurt knowing Tori really didn't care about him and the rest of their friends. She was ready to take off in two days without looking back. _Well fine, then I don't care either._

Tori sighed and went outside. She saw Robbie wave to her to tell her to come sit by him and Cat. Silently she walked over and sat by them.

"How'd it go with Beck?" Cat asked softly noticing Tori's mood.

"Not so good." Tori put her chin in her hand. "He yelled at me. Told me he doesn't care what I do or where I go."

"I'm sorry Tori. I guess it just wasn't meant to be." Robbie put a hand on her shoulder.

"But it's not fair. I don't want to go because I like him and as it is he hates me for going." Tori sighed and put her forehead on the table. "I can't blame him either."

Cat rubbed her friend's back listening to her mumbled words. "Well I doubt he hates you. Upset and frustrated, yeah. But I don't think Beck could or would ever hate you."

"Oh and I'm sure he told you this himself." Tori snapped raising her head.

"No, but he implied it. He loves you Tori. He's just hurting. A lot. Like we all are. We all don't want to say goodbye. Beck's still fighting liking you and having to say goodbye." Cat said then quickly covered her mouth. "I wasn't supposed to say that!"

"Well maybe it'll work out now." Robbie assured Cat then looked at Tori, "just let him have space. Maybe he needs time."

"Well I already gave him space! How much time does he need? I'm leaving in two days! We're kind of running out of time!" Tori snapped again. She ran her hands over her face in frustration. "Maybe I shouldn't go."

"You should! Don't just say 'No I can't go Mr. Scout. Something came up. Sorry.' You can't do that! You have to go!" Cat exclaimed.

"Like you've said plenty of times, this is the opportunity of a lifetime." Robbie reminded. "Sides, who knows. Maybe you leaving will make Beck realize how much he cares about you to make him go see you and tell you!"

"You watch way too many romance movies." Rex finally spoke up after just listening to their conversation.

"They are very good movies! Don't hate them!" Robbie yelled at the puppet. "Plus, they do have a good lesson!"

"Like what?" Rex rolled his eyes. "You're a sissy?"

"No! Like if its meant to be then it'll happen. You just need to give it time and keep going on with your life. Perfect things will slide into place."

Tori listened to the two argue and realized how right they were. She had to just go on to New York with the scout and maybe Beck would finally realize how much she meant to him. The frustrating part was how this whole thing seemed like a war they played on a battlefield.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve Goodbye**

Tori walked into the school carrying a box. Today was her last day and she had to clean out her locker and say goodbye to her friends. She wasn't looking forward to it but was excited for the opportunity that she would have.

"Are you going to need help cleaning out your locker?" Andre, Robbie, and Cat came up to Tori as she set the box on the ground at her locker.

"Sure," Tori nodded glad for the chance to talk her friends and spend more time with them. She opened her locker and sighed. The short year I've been here I didn't think it'd be so hard to leave."

"It's because you made good friends." Robbie offered a smile.

"Thanks guys." Tori smiled lightly and began cleaning out her locker.

Her friends smiled in return and began helping clean with her. Reminiscing on all the memories they shared together.

* * *

><p>"Well Tori, good luck." Sikowitz said for the class, five minutes before the bell rang announcing that Tori's last day at Hollywood Arts was over.<p>

"Thank you Sikowitz." Tori smiled and hugged the teacher, "thank you for everything you taught me here too." Tori felt torn. She loved the class and the unique way Sikowitz taught everything.

"No, thank you Tori. While I was teaching you, you were teaching me. Just like everyone in this room has." Sikowitz smiled halfheartedly. He cared for all his students and when one left to go onto better things, it was always bittersweet.

Beck sat in the back of the class listening to the conversations and goodbyes. Everything in him hurt. He didn't want Tori to leave. More than anything he wished the was a way for him to convince Tori to stay. Last night he had stayed up late trying to think of ways. In one way he had walked over and kissed her before she left the school. But even if he had done that, what good would it have done? Maybe it would make Tori want to leave more, and Beck didn't want to risk that.

Jade got up and, surprising everyone, walked over to Tori from where she sat by Beck. "Be careful out there okay Tori? New York is a shady place." A small smile appeared on her face. "And, good luck."

Tori smiled, "thanks Jade. I definitely will. You take care of everyone here for me okay?"

Jade smiled and nodded. "I will. Goodbye Tori."

"Goodbye Jade." Tori hugged Jade quickly before the moment passed and let her go. She looked at Beck hoping he'd say or do something. Anything! But as soon as they made eye contact he looked away.

Tori sighed. "Goodbye Beck." She looked away. Silently she grabbed her stuff as the bell rang and walked out of class with a heavy heart. She walked to her locker and pressed the button turning off the lights on the locker.

"Need a ride home Tor?" Andre came up to Tori with Cat and Robbie behind him. He was hoping for more time to say goodbye to her.

"No thanks. My mom is picking me up." Tori hugged her piano playing friend. "Bye Robbie. I'll keep in touch with you."

"Good." Robbie hugged her back. "Enjoy it for us."

"I will." Tori walked to Robbie and wrapped him in a hug. "Goodbye Robbie."

"Bye Tori." Robbie hugged her back. "Have fun and good luck."

"I will." Tori felt like crying as she walked to Cat who was already hiccuping sobs. "Goodbye Cat."

"Goodbye T-To-Tori." Cat hiccuped. Her sobs were enough to make Tori cry. "I-I'll mi-miss you."

"I'll miss you too. And remember, goodbye's don't last forever. It's an 'I'll see you again.'." Tori cried. "Thank you so much for everything Cat."

Cat nodded unable to speak through her sobs. As Tori let her go she went to Robbie's side for support. Her sobs made it hard for her to stay standing.

"I'll try keeping in touch okay?" Tori whispered. "goodbye guys." She grabbed her stuff waving at the trio and walked through the doors of Hollywood Arts for the last time. _Goodbye everyone._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen Stay**

Tori looked back through the gate. She knew Beck wouldn't be coming but she couldn't help but turn around and hope that she was wrong.

"Goodbye everyone." Tori whispered before handing the flight attendant her ticket. Her life in California was coming to an end. Soon she'd be calling New York City, her home.

* * *

><p>"Beck we need to talk." Jade sighed at lunch. They were the only ones of their friends outside eating since Cat, Robbie, and Andre were all eating inside.<p>

"What about?" Beck looked up from the table and met her gaze. The look he saw in her eyes made him able to guess exactly what she had to say.

"Tori." The way she said her name sounded so final. Like Jade knew exactly what Beck was feeling when her name was brought up. "You love her don't you?" The hurt reflected in Jade's eyes as she finished her sentence.

Beck swallowed the lump in his throat. This was what he was hoping to avoid. He was hoping by acting like Tori leaving didn't hurt him. He hoped he would convince himself if he tried hard enough that he wasn't in love with Tori. He wasn't able to convince himself, or Jade. "N-No. I-"

"Beck, you do. I've seen how you've looked at her. There's no mistaking it." Beck opened his mouth to speak but Jade stopped him, "no, let me finish. If you love her, I understand. I don't like it obviously, but it isn't about me. Go to Tori, Beck. Tell her how you feel before she leaves."

"Jade, I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Beck whispered. He knew how much he had hurt Jade and hated himself for it. Never was it his intention to hurt her.

"No one ever really does. It's okay." She leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Bye Beck."

Beck quickly wrapped her in a hug before she could move away. "I'm so sorry this happened."

"I am too." Surprisingly Jade didn't cry. Her eyes were dry as she pulled away from Beck's embrace. "Now go. You got about half an hour before her flight leaves."

Beck nodded and quickly left. If he hurried he'd probably be able to beat the lunch rush hour.

As soon as he left and was out of view Jade let go. She began to cry softly. None of this was fair to her, but she knew how much Tori meant to him and knew sometimes loving someone meant letting them go.

* * *

><p>Beck ran towards gate 12. He had to hurry. He had only a few minutes left.<p>

"Now boarding flight 192." Beck heard the announcement as he came up to security. _I don't have time for this!_

Quickly he dodged past the security guards and kept running. "I'll explain later!" He tossed over his shoulder. Beck saw the brown hair over other people in between them. He tried sliding around the crowd. "Tori!"

He watched as she paused and looked around. But from the look on her face, she didn't hear him. She had only looked because she hoped he had come. AS she turned back around and handed the flight attendant her ticket, Beck could see her start to cry.

Quickly he maneuvered around a small family and then ran to Tori dodging people in his way and trying to stay ahead of the security guards. "Tori! Wait please." Beck panted, out of breath from running frantically.

"Beck!" Tori squeezed past a couple and went to him. "You came!" She saw the security guards finally catching up to him. She smiled at him then looked at him, "wait, he just came to say goodbye to me. Promise."

The security guards nodded and backed up giving them space, but they kept their eyes on Beck.

Beck looked at Tori ignoring the security guards. "Tori, please don't leave. I know it's selfish of me to ask, but I love you and I can't imagine a day without you. Please stay."

"Beck, why didn't you tell me this before?" Tori gasped in realization. "What about Jade?"

"Jade told me to come. She kind of broke up with me too. She helped me realize how much I love you. Please, please stay." Beck pleaded again.

"But, I don't know Beck. This opportunity I have, I can't just pass it up." Tori sighed.

"Miss are you coming?" The flight attendant who had taken Tori's ticket looked impatiently at them.

"Yes," Tori looked over. "Just give me a minute."

Beck's heart dropped. "Tori," he sighed and pressed his lips against hers and wrapped her in his arms. After a moment he pulled away and looked down at her.

Tori looked up into his pleading eyes. She saw his uncertainty and helplessness. "Beck, I-"

"Tori, please. I love you." Beck added hoping it would be enough.

"Miss, the plane is going to leave." The flight attendant impatiently groaned.

Tori sighed. "Go without me. I'm staying." She looked at Beck who was ready to celebrate. "But, you need to promise me something first."

"Anything." Beck said quickly desperate to keep her from changing her mind.

Tori smacked his chest. "Never, do that again. I though you hated me."

Beck chuckled softly and held her close. "I could never hate you Tori. I promise I won't do anything like that again."

"Good, because I like Hollywood Arts and I don't want to leave just yet." Tori smiled enjoying his warm embrace. "Oh, by the way, I love you too."

_**A/N:So I'm thinking of one more chapter and then this is done. Any thoughts or suggestions? I hope you guys like it!**_


End file.
